Bloody
by Firefox516
Summary: Blood is what life is made out of. Red and strong, similar to the string of fate that ties two people together. Will her blood change her fate? SxK rated for Sex and Sexual themes.


Chapter 1: Blood

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I got this idea while reading a few other fics. It probably won't be super long, but here's a new fic. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or anything of Rumiko Takahashi's.

Summary: Blood is what life is made out of. Red and strong, similar to the string of fate that ties two people together. Will her blood change her fate?

XxXxXxXxXx

She groaned slightly, trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible. Two pills sat in her hand and seemed to look at her jovially, making fun of her pain and the fact that they would take a full 15 minutes to start working on her poor stomach. She swallowed roughly and down the hatch they went. Ibuprofen was the best. She looked up at the sun, down at her watch and smiled momentarily, then grimaced as her stomach twisted again as though it was a rag being run out of water.

Inuyasha's ears perked and he turned to face her, his smile at the game he was playing with Shippou falling slightly as he scented her distress. She blushed and looked away from him. She did NOT want him to know she was on her period. Bad things happened with blood and demons and even if he was a half demon...she didn't want to think about it. It was too embarrassing.

Inuyasha turned back to his game, leaving Kagome in peace and she sighed lightly. Sango inched closer to her and whispered lightly, "What's wrong?" Kagome pointed at her belly and grimaced. Sango returned a sad nod and pointed at her own stomach. Kagome ushered her friend away as quietly as she could and pulled out a tampon. "Sango, do you need more? I've got a whole storehouse full of them if you do." Sango shook her head. "I'm fine, Kagome, thank you. I still have several from last time." Kagome nodded and placed the offending item back into her skirt pocket.

"Are you covering your scent at all? I'm worried about...that thing with demons and blood...you know?" Kagome almost stuttered and Sango gave her a horrified look. "No, Kagome-chan. That only really happens when the demon wants...oh..." Sango blushed. "I see. Well, I don't really have to worry about it, but I guess you do." Kagome huffed and then laughed lightly. Sango smiled at the light tinkling laughter and joined in.

The two girls returned to camp with some firewood and stoked the fire. The sun was just about to set and the chill was only minutes away from creeping into their bones. The group busied themselves cooking and setting up sleeping bags and furs. They would make sure they had a comfortable place for the night. The crackling of the live fire brought a healthy glow to the girl's skin as they worked on the stew for dinner and Kagome grinned. As long as she remembered to cover her scent and be careful around Inuyasha, she should be fine.

XxXxXxXxXx

In her dreams, red was covering the entire landscape, the rain was red and the eyes that stared hungrily at her were red. The shape of the man that was looking at her through hungry ruby eyes was a deformed-half dog, half man and muttled through the haze of the bloody rain. She squinted to make out the face, the body, any feature of the man she could take with her into the waking world, but nothing stuck out. She looked down and realized that she was also covered in blood, drenched in it, and as the realization dawned on her, she screamed.

XxXxXxXxXx

The whole group was up in moments as Kagome screamed. Somehow she was coated in blood, her whole stomach was splattered and her arms were even dripping with it. Inuyasha immediately went to her and grabbed her arms, Kagome shook and cried as he pulled her into a tight hug and asked her where it hurt. "It's not mine, Inuyasha. It's not mine!" she practically screamed, but he sniffed and his eyes tinted slightly red. "No, Kaogme. It's definitely yours..." He seemed to be having trouble forming the sentence and his body began shaking lightly. "Go take a bath, Kagome." Almost immediately she understood. Backing away from the shaking hanyou, Kagome ran to the hot spring that she had found the night before.

Stripping her blood soaked pj's off of her body, Kagome felt eyes on her and turned to find the Lord of the West staring her down with hungry ruby orbs. Kagome gasped and made a dash for the water but was too late as a large clawed hand wrapped around her wrist. Suddenly her stomach didn't hurt any more, her head was clear and she froze, eyes on Sesshomaru. He brought her hand up to his mouth where sharp canines protruded from his shapely lips. A bright pink tongue flashed to her skin and in a very feline way, he cleansed her heated flesh of the blood that stuck to her. Her cheeks went red and she tried to pull her hand from his grasp but he growled dangerously in his throat and blood red eyes shot to her bright aquamarines.

Kagome stood in the clearing, stark naked with The lord of the West daintily lapping at the blood coating her body. Her mind went blank as his tongue reached the bend in her arm. Her head fell back, mouth open, eyes almost unseeing as he sucked on the sensitive skin. Goosebumps covered her exposed flesh and her pink nipples hardened at the contact. As his tongue made contact once again with the sensitive area, she mewled lightly and his ruby gaze flicked to her face, half covered by the midnight tresses that flowed over her bare skin and her thin neck that was bared for him.

A growl rose in his throat, a sound similar to the dangerous noise that he had made earlier, yet soothing in some way. Again, a chill shot down her spine, goosebumps covering her skin. Suddenly, the bloodlust left his eyes and lust of a new kind dawned in them. The clawed hand holding her arm pulled her toward him with little resistance and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, sniffing deeply. The blood on her body was alluring to him, making him want so many things at once, he wasn't sure what to take first. His fangs brushed the crook of her neck lightly and it was as if the chill moved down her body and up his. He could feel himself loosing even more control, something he wasn't fully comfortable with, and yet didn't care to stop.

Suddenly, he felt his cock spring to life as a small mewl sounded in one of his elfin ears. He groaned as the blood filled his quickly hardening member and he found it hard to think. He pulled off his haori with her help, his mind racing, what was he doing? Why with her? Why had he been drawn here in the first place? His mind played back the scent of virgin blood that had him racing through the forest with a need he had never known before. Now, he was here, her blood...her body in his arm. He knew that he would never forgive himself for this moment of weakness, that he would avoid her at all costs after this, but it was so right. It felt so _good_ to loose himself in her like this.

Her small nails raked up his back, scraping his skin and causing his thoughts to evaporate. He wanted this, and by her scent, so did she. He could tell she was confused and she would be for quite a while, but it was ok. Their blood called to one another and the need was so strong it could not be denied. Her small hands fiddled with the ties of his hakama and finally they fell to the floor. As soon as he was free of his bonds, she found herself on the ground, his body pressed lusciously into her own, his hardness pressing against her opening. She gasped, obviously not accustomed to the feeling of another body so intimately close, and that alone sparked the flames inside of him to burn hotter for her.

Another growl ripped from his throat, low and reverberating, making her gasp at the feeling of it. Her eyes were locked on his and he could see the dusting of pink on her cheeks, the dip of her collar bone, the swell of her breasts as he held himself, hovering above her. He lapped more of the quickly drying blood from her skin, reveling in the taste of her, the tingle of magic on his tongue and the tip of his hardened penis. When she cried out in surprise, he covered her mouth with his own, swallowing her pained shriek, pushing himself forcefully inside of her. He could feel her maiden's head split, could feel her body tense, and that excited him.

He was not here for love, or to be gentle, and she would probably hurt for several days after this, and be sore for even longer, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted her on such a basic level, and he realized, as he moved himself inside of her, she began to want him again as well. The painful friction seemed to shift into painful pleasure, and she began sighing as he thrust deep inside of her. The short, human nails that had been digging into his skin slowly released and ran their way up his back, one fisting in his hair, the other resting on his thick, armless shoulder.

Quickening his pace to an almost inhuman speed, he reached his climax quickly and spilled his seed inside of her, almost mindlessly. She moaned in displeasure and pain as he drew out of her, leaving her reeling and confused. Wasn't there supposed to be more? Wasn't something else supposed to happen? She wasn't sure. Almost as quickly as she could blink, he was gone, leaving her bare backed on the ground and in more pain than she could ever remember having in that general area. Suddenly, the cold dawned on her, the ache inside of her grew and, trembling she turned over, rising to hands and knees, and made her way to the steaming water.

The tears came, angry and hurting and accusing and she couldn't take it. There was no way that she could ever tell anyone what had happened here tonight. She would tell Inuyasha that she hurt, and he would believe her. She would rest, recuperate, and move on. Kagome had exams to study for, shards to find, meals to cook, and really didn't have time to worry about what had happened. And even if she did, wasn't positive that she would be able to face up to it.

XxXXxXxXxXx

A/N: Alright, so this is a tiny little chapter of something I'm not sure if I'll finish or not, and not sure where it would go if I DID finish it, but I thought that maybe you would enjoy it? Maybe this could be something like...an ode to growing up or something ridiculous like that. I don't know. Let me know what you think, give me feedback and I'll see about maybe updating.


End file.
